


狐の婚

by lisabart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Mizumono; Hurt/Comfort; Murder Family; Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisabart/pseuds/lisabart
Summary: 因为Will的生活就是扯淡，被Hannibal切腹后，他被温柔地从医院绑架了。





	狐の婚

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Fox's Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183175) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Dear thehoyden, 
> 
> Thank you very much for your generous open authorization. I am deeped touched by this work, so beautiful, tender. Everyone is in character. Feels like it's totally possible. 
> 
> I am very honored to translate it into Chinese to share with Hannibal fans from China. You have all the credit. We all love you. Please keep writing!

因为Will的生活就是扯淡，被Hannibal切腹后，他被温柔地从医院绑架了。  
  
至少，他默默地想，他的绑架者足够理智等到Will不再跟结肠瘘袋作斗争了才来。她也同样理智的意识到Will是只困兽，绝不会束手就擒。没有再次要求他坐到轮椅上，她掏出手机接通了，然后递给他。  
  
“Will？” 传来Abigail的声音。信号不怎么好；他把手机紧贴在耳边，仿佛这样就能靠近她。Hannibal用刀切开他腹部后，他记得的最后一件事，就是Hannibal领Abigail走出门。  
  
“Abigail？” 他嘶哑的说。  
  
“你还好吗？” 她问，Will不得不咽下一连串嘲讽的回复，因为他知道Abigail在尽力应对她的处境，Will不喜欢她的某些选择，但他不能怪她。  
  
“我受够布丁了，” 他告诉她。他几乎不敢相信真的是她——他被关在BSHCI期间，一直在哀悼她。想到她一直活着，他足够幸运得到了第二次机会，额。根据Will的经历，他很少那么幸运。  
  
“医院的布丁糟透了，” 她赞同。“你可以离开医院了，对吗？”  
  
“然后去哪？” 他问。医生们还没有提到他可以出院，不管怎样他非常怀疑他们会想让他孤身一人回家。  
  
“这里，” Abigail说。“跟我们一起。”  
  
Will呼出一口气，然后说，“让你另一个爸爸接电话。”  
  
Abigail，聪明的女孩，没有费心假装她需要去叫Hannibal，后者毫无疑问从头到尾都在听。  
  
“Will，” Hannibal说，他的声音听上去那么熟悉，让人心痛。“你收到我送你的花了吗？”  
  
“收到了，但我必须得说，这简直太操蛋了，正是因为你我才沦落至此，” Will说。  
  
“如果你没有背叛我，我也不会那么做，” Hannibal说。  
  
“别跟我提这个，” Will警告他，因为如果他开始历数Hannibal背叛 **他** 的种种，他就停不下来，那一定会招来别人的注意。“Abigail想要我去找你们，这是怎么回事？我以为当你丢下我等死的时候，你已经表明了对我的态度。”  
  
“我没有丢下你等死，” Hannibal说，他听上去被 **冒犯** 了，仿佛Will指责他在汤里吐口水。“无论如何，我希望你相信我的刀技。”  
  
“所以你只打算重伤我，是吗？目前为止，我不觉得这足以说服我再来一次。”  
  
“Will，” Hannibal说，然后微微清清嗓子。“我可能...反应过度了。”  
  
Will把手机从耳边拿走，盯着看了一会，因为，搞什么。“当真，” 他直截了当的说。  
  
“我看过你的病例了，在有人协助的情况下，你可以旅行了。”  
  
“你当然看过我的病例了，” Will无奈的说。“我觉得我想要听听其他人的意见，毕竟我真正的医生们并不想让我走到五英尺外，更不用说出院了。”  
  
“我同事会确保你在来的路上不会劳累过度。然后你会在我的照料下康复。”  
  
Will懒得理他。  
  
“我们的照料下，” Hannibal改口。“我和Abigail。”  
  
“你这个爱操控人的混蛋，” Will疲惫的说，闭上眼睛。“无论如何，这算什么，”  
  
“我觉得我们早就该来次家庭旅行了，你不觉得吗？”  
  
“噢，特么的上帝，” Will说，很开心的挂断了他的电话。  
  
                                                                        ***  
  
这个女人轻而易举就把他偷带出医院，他几乎有点钦佩——并不是说Will真的能够反抗，不过他至少可以给她惹些麻烦，如果他没有做自己绑架的同谋。她给他带了衣服——柔软的羊绒毛衣和裤子，后者看上去相当不错，考虑到腰带是松紧的。她坚持让他坐在轮椅里，而不是走路，他并不真的打算争辩，尤其是等他们到达杜勒斯机场，他感觉自己腹部像是着了火。  
  
“我可以问我们要去哪里吗？” 她帮他坐进机场提供的轮椅里时，他试探着问。  
  
“日本，” 她简洁的说。  
  
他还有问题，比如说怎样去，因为并不是说他被送进医院时，随身带了护照。然而，他并不需要他的护照——她递给他一本，上面写着他的名字是David Anders。“当然，” Will压低嗓音说。“我该怎么称呼你？”  
  
她淡定的看着他，然后说，“Chiyoh。”  
  
“幸会，我猜，” Will说。他不确定涉及到可疑的两厢情愿的绑架时，礼节应该是怎样的。不过，他至少可以可以试着保持礼貌，毕竟她很可能只是奉命行事。  
  
Chiyoh并没回答，只是把他推到柜台前办理登机手续。检票员只看了Will一眼，整个过程都在跟Chiyoh （Will很确定是在用日语）交流。这也是Will通过杜勒斯机场安检最快的一次，暂时让Will重拾了对人性的信心；挥手让他通过预检线时，美国运输安全局探员还对他笑了笑。  
  
幸运的是，他们从主航站楼飞全日空， 这意味着他们只需要把轮椅挪上无轨列车，而不是机场班车。  
  
当他们到达门口，Chiyoh看了看手机，然后说，“你想要买本书或杂志在飞机上读吗？”  
  
“他刚刚给你发了短信吗？” Will问。“如果我乖乖的，也会有零食吗？”  
  
“飞机上的食物会更好。”  
  
“从 **什么时候** 起。”  
  
“从他付了头等舱的钱起。”  
  
“哦，” Will说，吃了一惊。他从未坐过头等舱。然后，他更谦和的说，“买本杂志应该不错。”  
  
她把他推到一间无处不在的书店，因为自从被困在医院，他就被迫听各种名人八卦，他挑了一本钓鱼杂志，一本流行机械杂志，还有一本关于航海历史的纪实作品。  
  
等他们登机，Will小心的坐进靠窗的座位，疲惫淹没了他。他几乎什么都没做，但很显然他用尽了残留的所有精力。  
  
空乘走过来，Will很遗憾因为仍需服药而不能喝酒，因为饮品菜单简直太棒了。他要了杯水，闭上眼睛。  
  
他们一起飞，空乘就专门给Will端过来一个托盘。上面是一个盖着的碗，还有一个装着各种药的小浅碟。  
  
“额，” Will明智的说。他看着Chiyoh。“我想要知道吗？”  
  
她依然闭着眼睛。“他的指示非常详尽。”  
  
因为没有正式出院，他没有拿到任何处方，这意味着对于面前的药物，他毫无概念。但如果Hannibal想要杀死他，他早就做了；Will立刻意识到这有点操蛋，但这连他的前二十名单都挤不进去。  
  
他取下碗盖；是加了豆腐的味噌汤，绝对符合他目前的柔软食物饮食要求。他盯着它，想着Hannibal不想让他空着肚子吃药。  
  
他喝了半碗汤，然后咽下神秘的药，希望里面有抗生素和止痛药，因为他在医院里的最后一剂止痛药已经逐渐失效了。一定有止痛药，因为他感觉有点晕乎乎。当他从洗手间回来，其他旅客正在订晚餐，Will对此毫无兴趣。他的座位已经被放低成床，Will爬上去，很快沉沉入睡。  
  
                                                                             ***  
  
飞机大约在当地时间下午5点降落在成田机场，Will以为他们会跟随人群去乘坐公共交通。反而，有辆车来接他们，一个身穿制服戴白手套的男人扶他坐进后座。  
  
“我们要去哪里？” 他问Chiyoh。他并没有期待得到回答，的确也没有得到。取而代之，他得到了一个三角形的米饭团，一瓶声称是“纯红茶” 的饮料，还有几颗药。他吃完了米饭团，留下了海带——他不确定他的肠道能应对海带，他也不想冒险——很高兴的发现饭团里有加了蛋黄酱的金枪鱼。他打开茶，喝了药，茶有点甜。  
  
他们开了几个小时的车，等他们驶进有大门的车道，停在前门时，天已经黑了。门口灯光温柔，当门打开，Abigail和Hannibal出现，Will非常担心这是个梦，如果真的是梦，他不知道该怎么办。  
  
Chiyoh在行李箱放了个小包，司机帮她取出来。Will除了身上穿的衣服什么都没带，衣服还是Hannibal带给他的。但Will和Chiyoh的车门自动打开了——她早已下车，对着Hannibal和Abigail浅浅鞠躬，打招呼。  
  
Will留在原地，至少部分是因为他不确定自己真的能动。  
  
Abigail从门口冲过来说，“你到了！为什么不进来呢？”  
  
Will把腿挪到车外，然后停下了。很可能他真的劳累过度了。“我不觉得那是个好主意，” 他说。  
  
“Will，” Hannibal说，弯腰看着他。“你痛吗？”  
  
“你觉得呢？” Will嗓音紧绷的说。  
  
“用胳膊抱着我的脖子，拜托。”  
  
“绝不，” Will说，但他还是这样做了，因为他还想下车。Hannibal一只胳膊伸到他膝盖下，另一只胳膊环着他的背，然后干净利落的抱起他。拖尸体一定是不错的锻炼。  
  
因为他是个混蛋，Hannibal停在门口，意味深长的看了Will一眼，仿佛Will不知怎的没有注意到他正在被新娘抱着跨过门口。  
  
“当心，” Hannibal抱着他进门时，Will说。“不要把我的头撞到门框上——现在我可不想得脑震荡。我说了， **当心** ——”  
  
“我真是太想念你了，” Hannibal一往情深的说。他成功的在门厅脱掉鞋子，没有撞到或丢下Will，然后穿着袜子抱着Will沿着走廊向前走。“你饿了吗？”  
  
说谎真的没什么意义。“不怎么饿。只是累了。” Will说。  
  
“当然，” Hannibal温柔关切的说，Will对此毫无抵抗力。“你坐了很久的飞机，身体状态也不好。”  
  
Hannibal抱着他走进一个放着榻榻米垫和日式床垫的房间——真正的日式床垫，而不是读研期间既做他的床也做沙发的可怕东西——轻轻放下他。Will躺在床垫上，痛苦的嘶嘶出声，Hannibal皱起眉。  
  
“我很抱歉，你的康复环境并不理想，” Hannibal说，跪在Will身边。“我想要看看那些缝线，如果可以。”  
  
Will冲着他的腹部挥挥手，真的好痛。“请自便，” 他说。并不是说Hannibal不能更深的伤害他，但此刻，感觉他似乎需要下点功夫。  
  
Hannibal把Will的毛衣推上去，然后咂咂舌。“我相信你扯开了一两道线。”  
  
Will低下头，是的，他腹部缠着的纱布上的确在渗血。  
  
这时Abigail走进来，递给Hannibal一个皮包，原来是个医药包。她跪在Hannibal身边，看着他剪开纱布。  
  
“过得去，我猜，” Hannibal评价Will的缝线，对Will出庭时穿的西装他也是这么说的，Will很清楚他想一把火烧掉。“专心一点，Abigail——这是一项很有用的生活技能，每个人都应该了解一些基础知识。”  
  
Will想要争论，多数人只会去急诊，而且多数人首先不会受严重到需要缝针的伤，但他承认Abigail并不是多数人。反而，他说，“请告诉我，你会给我麻醉。”  
  
“当然，” Hannibal安慰的说，戴着手套的手拨开Will眼前的头发。  
  
Hannibal跟Abigail讲着怎样照料伤口，如何进行局部麻醉，Will出神了。没过多久他就感觉到Hannibal缝针时皮肤被拉起，听到Hannibal脱下手套。他再次摸了摸Will的脸，Will挣扎着睁开眼睛。  
  
“伤口有点发炎，我恐怕，” Hannibal说。“休息和吃药会有帮助。你能吃点东西吗？”  
  
“额，” Will说。  
  
Hannibal显然把这理解为是的。他对Abigail点点头，后者轻轻扶起Will，让他靠在Hannibal胸前，然后消失在走廊。Abigail端着一个托盘回来了，上面又放着一个盖着的碗，还有一碟药。  
  
“我做的，” 她说，取下碗盖。看上去像是米粥。“我是说，Hannibal教我做的。” 她舀起一点，举到他嘴边，Will不忍心拒绝，尽管他一点都不饿。他张开嘴，含上汤匙，是的，是米粥。味道不怎么样——真的没什么味道，但他宁愿吞玻璃渣也不愿告诉Abigail。  
  
她全神贯注的给他喂粥，额头担忧的皱起，Will意识到她在担心 **他** 。  
  
“我没事，” 他说。“我没事，Abigail。”  
  
她咬着嘴唇，但继续慢慢的喂他，Hannibal的手指轻轻抚摸Will的脖子，仿佛在帮助Will下咽。这本该特么的令人毛骨悚然，但Will真的顾不上在意，再说了，感觉挺不错。他还是只吃了半碗，Abigail看上去不开心，还是把药给了他，递给他一杯水吃药。  
  
当她带着托盘离开房间，Will拍了拍Hannibal的膝盖，他能够到的最近的部分。“恭喜你再次让她精神受创。你就不能先让她离开房间，再给我一刀？”  
  
Hannibal沉默了一会。然后他说，“我本打算杀了她。就在你面前。”  
  
Will紧紧闭上眼睛。他能感觉到背后Hannibal的胸膛起起伏伏。他正被一个喜欢小题大做的连环杀手抱在怀里。他真的应该更担心一点；或许是药物的原因。  
  
“请不要告诉她，” Will终于说，手指抓着Hannibal的裤子。“请不要再伤害她。”  
  
Hannibal又安静了。“我不会，” 他说。“我说到做到，Will。”  
  
“好的，” Will说。Hannibal轻轻把他放在床垫上，然后过分讲究的挪动枕头和厚厚的羽绒被，直到Will躺好。  
  
“你不想要求对你自身安全的保证吗？”  
  
“我可以问你同样的问题，” Will尖刻的说。  
  
Hannibal笑了。“的确，” 他说，摸了摸Will的脸颊，然后站起身，拉下顶灯的灯绳。“好好睡吧，亲爱的Will。晚安。”  
  
“晚安，” Will叹息着说，Hannibal滑动门关好。  
  
                                                                       ***  
  
止痛药失效后，他晚上醒了一次。房间并没有漆黑；窗户有光透进来，Will发现房间里还有别人。  
  
他花了一会才记起，是的，他在日本，是的，他睡在地板上，还有，是的，那是Hannibal，睡在他身边的床垫上。  
  
“Hannibal,” 他轻声说。他小心的伸出手；有点害怕Hannibal的皮肤摸上去冰冷。  
  
Hannibal的肩膀很温暖，他抬手握住Will的手。“Will，” Hannibal说，嗓音因睡意有点粗哑。“你需要什么吗？”  
  
Will需要很多东西，但凡事有轻重缓急。“你能扶我起来吗？”  
  
Hannibal扶Will站起来，慢吞吞带他们走到跟房间连着的小小洗手间。只有一个马桶，水箱上面还有一个洗手池。并没有镜子之类的，这挺好，因为Will很确定他看上去糟透了。  
  
Hannibal同意关上门让Will尿尿，但Will一尿完，他再次打开门，在洗手间的灯光下挑剔的看着Will。  
  
“你想先清洗一下，再回床上去吗？” 他问。  
  
“你直接说我很难闻就好了，” Will说。“自从——” 他含糊的冲腹部挥挥手，“我就没有好好洗过澡了。”  
  
“洗干净了，你会感觉好很多，” Hannibal说，Will不能否认。Will咽下Hannibal递给他的药，然后让Hannibal带他走出房间，沿着走廊，滑开另一扇门。先是一个小换衣间，穿过门口是个铺着瓷砖的房间，装有又宽又深的浴缸，外面还有手持花洒。  
  
“你知道我只能用海绵擦洗，是吗？” Will不无遗憾的说。  
  
“我会非常小心，” Hannibal保证。  
  
“我可以自己洗。”  
  
“明智一点，Will，” Hannibal责怪。“你够不到脚，显然也无法洗背。让我帮你。”  
  
Will叹了口气，因为令人恼火的是，Hannibal说的对，开始脱衣服。Hannibal在他的缝线处敷好防水敷料——哦，很方便的就在手边——然后扶着Will坐在放在浴缸边瓷砖地上的一个塑料凳子上。他把一块小毛巾搭在Will的大腿上，Will哼了一声。  
  
“现在讲究端庄晚了一点——你知道Freedie Lounds把我赤身躺在病床上的照片在网上传的到处都是，对吗？”  
  
他期待着回答，当没有任何回答时，他冒险抬头看了Hannibal一眼。  
  
Hannibal **怒不可遏** 。  
  
“噢，” 过了一会，当Hannibal沉默着脱得只剩四角内裤，跪在Will身后，Will说。“这是你派Chiyoh去的原因。你忍受不了，对吗？你字面意义上的把我从你的生活里切除，然而我却在高清镜头下被暴露给全世界。整套照片任人窥探。”  
  
Hannibal打开花洒，当他一只手按在Will肩胛骨中间稳住他，开始给他冲洗，Will不禁颤抖。  
  
“那是侵害，” Hannibal打湿着Will的头发，终于说。  
  
“对我的隐私，还是你对我的所有权？”  
  
Hannibal揉着Will头发的手指抓紧了，Will忍不住倒抽一口气。  
  
Hannibal的嘴唇几乎碰到Will的耳朵，说，“你看上去像St.Sebastian，那么美丽的受苦，她 **竟敢** ——”  
  
“我觉得你对Freddie的摄影技术评价过高了，” Will说。  
  
Hannibal没有说话，把洗发水揉到Will湿漉漉的头发上。他让Will的头后倾，他按摩Will头发的手指的触感几乎让他想要愉悦的呻吟出声。等Hannibal冲干净他头发里的洗发水，Will感觉自己因为Hannibal给他吃的止疼药飘飘然，丝毫没有被Hannibal的碰触影响。  
  
接下来Hannibal帮他洗背，这绝对跟医院里的海绵浴一点都不一样。Hannibal用毛巾在他肩上的疤痕流连，然后用大拇指描绘他的脊椎。“你瘦了，” 他轻声说，听上去很不快。  
  
“考虑到我近期的饮食，很难不瘦，” Will说。Hannibal接着给他的一个腋窝涂沐浴乳，这有点奇怪，也很出乎意料，但他允许了。当Hannibal擦洗他的胳膊，小心洗掉他打点滴时胶带的残留时，Will说，“Alana在你厨房的地板上发现了我。”  
  
“是吗？” Hannibal说。他挪了挪他膝盖下跪着的毛巾，以便够到Will的脚。Will脚趾间的毛巾让他忍不住扭来扭去；Hannibal按压他足弓的大拇指让他轻声叹息。  
  
“她正在打电话叫救护车，一辆救护车就到了。”  
  
Hannibal开始洗另一只脚。手里捧着Will的脚踝，他说，“如我所说，我没有丢下你等死。”  
  
“但你的确丢下了我，” Will说，从他嘴里说出，听上去那么痛苦，他希望自己能收回。  
  
“就一段时间，” Hannibal说。“我不是又带你回家了吗？”  
  
“这就是家？”  
  
Hannibal给他冲洗干净，双手放在Will大腿上，就放在搭在他大腿上的毛巾下面。“可以是，” 他说。  
  
Will不知道该怎样回答，因为发生了这么多事，这简直疯狂，然而。  
  
“考虑一下，” Hannibal轻声说，仿佛他在咨询中搁置效果欠佳的询问。“现在，你的当务之急是康复。别的可以等。”  
  
Will点点头。  
  
Hannibal轻柔的清洁防水敷料周围，越发小心。然后他递过毛巾，说，“你想清洗剩下的吗？”  
  
“噢，” Will说。“额，是的。谢谢。”  
  
Hannibal歪歪头，站起身，走到旁边的小房间，Will趁机清洗他的两腿间。他并没有硬，但他的身体因为Hannibal在他身上游移的双手有点兴奋。  
  
等他回到浴室扶Will起来，Hannibal穿了一件棉质睡袍，看上去有点像低调的和服。Hannibal递给他一条毛巾，等他擦干身体，把防水敷料换成了新的无菌纱布。终于，他给了Will一件跟他穿的很像的睡袍，深蓝色，褶边附近绣着鲤鱼。Hannibal把肩膀处拉好，然后小心系上腰带，不会擦到Will的缝线。  
  
“那么，光着屁股穿这种衣服是传统吗？” Will说。  
  
Hannibal嘴角浮上笑意。“对于睡觉完全合适，” 他说。“不管怎样，你根本没有带衣服来。”  
  
“除了你给我的，一无所有，” Will说，Hannibal放在他腰上的手收紧了。  
  
噢，你这个占有欲超强的王八蛋，Will想。你 **喜欢** 这个。你是故意的。  
  
他不确定这是什么，或Hannibal想要什么，但如果Hannibal要跟他玩花样，Will会奉陪。他把双手放到Hannibal肩头，然后说，“我累了。”  
  
Hannibal的表情没有变化，但Will能感觉到他轻轻吸了一口气。“那就回床上去，” 他说，再次抱起Will，抱他回卧室。  
  
                                                                      ***  
  
Will再次醒来的时候已经是上午晚些时候了，根据洒进窗户的阳光判断。他窝在厚厚的羽绒被里，暖洋洋的，但他的鼻子有点凉。他躺了几分钟，然后决定真的需要起床。  
  
没有帮助，他起不来，他开始好奇他目前的睡眠环境有多少是刻意安排。他可以尝试自己起床，但那看上去真的是个坏主意，即使对他来讲。他深吸一口气，大喊Hannibal的名字。  
  
他听到一扇门滑开关上，走廊里响起脚步声，然后卧室的门打开，Hannibal穿着围裙，出现在门口。  
  
“扶我起来？” Will问。他真的不喜欢这么依赖人，但他别无选择，只能紧抓Hannibal的肩膀，让他扶自己站起来。他还很虚弱，还很痛，但他能自己去厕所，他也这样告诉Hannibal。  
  
“我们会在厨房等你，” Hannibal说，Will哼哼着答应，然后拉上身后的洗手间门。  
  
谢天谢地，他没走多远就到了厨房，并不难找。他听到茶水壶的呼啸声，下一个门口看进去，Hannibal正在把水倒进茶壶，Abigail坐在桌边，面前放着笔记本电脑和几本书，看上去像在——写作业？  
  
“早，” Will说，他的嗓音仍然有点粗哑。  
  
“早上好，Will，” Hannibal说，看上去很开心。“来，坐下。” 他在Abigail旁边给Will拖出一把椅子。  
  
厨房有点小——至少比他期待的Hannibal的厨房要小。Will打赌Hannibal宁愿把圆形小厨桌占的地方换成岛台或更多的准备空间。厨房跟另一个开放的房间相连，地板更高，放了很多榻榻米垫，有个用毯子遮盖四周的矮桌。Hannibal把茶水壶放在两个房间中间的煤油炉加热器上，喷嘴开着，蒸汽挥发在房间里。  
  
“你冷吗？你的拖鞋呢？” Hannibal问。显然都是反问，因为他匆匆沿着走廊走了。  
  
“他会小题大做，” Abigail说，心照不宣的笑了。“相当小题大做。你应该由他去。”  
  
“噢，我应该，是吗？”  
  
“你总好过我，” 她说。她的头发别到一只耳朵后面，但在另一侧垂了下来。  
  
因为那里没有耳朵可以别头发，他记起。  
  
“你在学什么？” 他问，突然转变思路。  
  
“Hannibal在家里教我，这样我就能拿到GED（普通同等学历证书），” 她说。  
  
Will扬起眉毛。“我以为他也给你伪造了新身份。他就不能一并给你伪造个高中学历？”  
  
“教育很重要，Will，” Hannibal在门口咂咂嘴。然后他跪在Will身边，给他穿上拖鞋——哦，对了，它们就在卧室门边上，被他无视了——然后站起身把类似羊毛披肩的东西裹在Will肩上。“如果她没有堪称典范的基础，我们的女儿又怎能申请一流的学校呢？”  
  
“她现在就能通过GED，” Will说，有点恼火。“高中教给孩子们最多的就是服从。”  
  
“那可能是你的拉丁语水平的一个解释，但并不是我愿意接受的解释，” Hannibal告诉Abigail，后者不满的哼哼。  
  
“拉丁语有那么多格，那么多时态，” 她抱怨，恳求的看着Will。“告诉他，我念大学不需要学拉丁语。”  
  
“讲点道理，爹地，” Will拉长调子，干巴巴讥讽的说。  
  
Hannibal盯着他。实际上，过了好几秒钟，Hannibal才把注意力转到Abigail身上说，“经典教育从不会浪费。” 然后他一手放在Will肩上。“我去给你做早餐。你一定饿了。”  
  
Will并不怎么饿，但他知道Hannibal不会让他空着肚子吃药，所以顺从的打算吃点东西。他很内疚的希望不要再是米粥。  
  
他看着Hannibal下厨，在小小的空间从容自如，就像在他巴尔的摩的厨房。在那个厨房里，Hannibal抱紧了他，然后用刀切开了他的肚子。然而现在，Hannibal在轻柔的炒鸡蛋，Abigail在轻轻敲击键盘写论文，Will跟他们在一起，等待他的身体重新把自己缝补好。  
  
“为什么是这里？” Will突然问。“我还以为你会去欧洲。”  
  
“我本打算我们三个一起去巴黎，” Hannibal说，把鸡蛋装盘，从冰箱里取出几个容器。“只是途经这里。”  
  
Will对着Hannibal挑起眉毛，当他把炒鸡蛋盘放在他面前，还有一道看上去像加了果泥的酸奶甜点。“或许我应该负责教地理，因为日本真的不在去法国的路上。”  
  
“我们当然会讨论你对于Abigail教育的参与，” Hannibal说，然后锐利的看着他。“在你吃完早餐之后。”  
  
Hannibal给他们三个人都倒了茶，然后坐在桌边，Will开始吃炒鸡蛋。它们柔软滑腻，比医院餐厅的菜简直好太多。Hannibal甚至没有假装做别的，专心看着Will慢慢的吃早餐。  
  
“如果我用到同一个作者的两篇文献，应该怎么引用？” Abigail喃喃地说，可能是自言自语。  
  
Will吃完了最后一口鸡蛋。“看情况。他让你用什么格式？”  
  
“MLA，” Abigail说，看上去很沮丧。  
  
“你这个怪物，” Will对Hannibal说。  
  
“她应该灵活掌握各种引用格式，” Hannibal说。  
  
“说的好像你这么多年除了APA还用过别的格式，” Will说，但示意Abigail把笔记本电脑转过来，这样他就能搜索他以前的辅助引用网址。  
  
                                                                      ***  
  
教Abigail搞定MLA后，他很快就累了。没过多久，Hannibal就一手轻轻放在他的脖颈，说，“你需要休息，Will。”  
  
Will知道自己该休息了，但他不想一个人回卧室。Abigail转移到了起居室的矮桌上，正在用钩针编织东西，电视开着，音量很低。他看了看Hannibal，然后看了看Abigail，他的想法一定流露在了脸上，因为Hannibal的眼神微微柔和了一些。  
  
“我该在你房间陪你直到你睡着，或者你想让我把你的床垫搬过来？”  
  
Will并没有想到后者也是个选项。“在这里就很好，” Will谨慎的说。  
  
等他在床垫上躺好，Hannibal在矮桌边坐下，拿起他的平板。电视上放着轻柔的日语，他慢慢入睡，感觉到Hannibal的手轻轻抚摸他的头发。  
  
                                                                      ***  
  
当Will迷迷糊糊醒来，显然正赶上午餐，无论是什么，闻起来 **美味** **极了** 。  
  
“请告诉我，我可以吃一点，” Will说，用胳膊肘支撑着抬起身子。  
  
“这完美符合你现在的饮食，只需稍作调整，” Hannibal说。“午餐前如果你想换衣服，你房间里有一件干净的夏季和服。”  
  
Will点点头，等Hannibal过来扶起他。Hannibal早些时候给他的羊毛披肩盖在他的被子上——结果是类似宽袖开怀的外套，像他在黑泽明电影里看到的。Hannibal拿过来举起来，方便Will把胳膊伸进袖子里。  
  
Hannibal回到炉子旁，当Will走过来，他把勺子蘸进其中一个锅里，举起来让Will品尝。  
  
跟Hannibal共度的时光大大扩展了Will对于食物的词汇量，这汤尝起来跟闻起来一样美味——浓郁，细滑，回味悠长，仿佛Hannibal把猪骨炖了好多天。  
  
“这是豚骨汤吗？” Will问。如今，他多数时间在家或学院餐厅吃饭，但写硕士论文时，他常去华盛顿大学附近的一家拉面馆。  
  
“嗯，等你来的时候，我总要找些事做，” Hannibal说。他放下勺子，整理Will外套的领子，然后抚平肩膀的接缝。  
  
“你知道我很快会脱下它，换衣服，对吗？” Will问。上一次他跟Hannibal站的这么近，面对面，Hannibal手里握着一把刀。  
  
Will知道他应该感觉恐慌，或不安，或愤怒。他没有。  
  
“这跟我帮你选的套装很搭配。跟我希望的一样，很适合你的肤色，” Hannibal说，他的手指梳理Will脖颈的发卷，然后捧起Will的脸颊。  
  
“如果你绑架我只为了打扮我，我会很生气，” Will说，他的呼吸停滞了，当Hannibal的拇指轻轻抚摸他的颧骨。  
  
“亲爱的Will，” Hannibal喃喃地说。“这个理由就足够了。”  
  
“说真的，去你的，” Will喃喃地回复，太过温柔。  
  
这一刻被前门打开的声音打断了，Chiyoh大声打招呼。走廊里传来脚步声，然后厨房的门滑开。是Chiyoh和Abigail，拎着装满食物的环保袋。被打断的失望感让Will有点懊恼。  
  
“欢迎回来，” Hannibal说。“请放在桌上，我会收好。” 他再次轻捏Will的脖颈说，“去洗漱换衣服。午餐很快就好。”  
  
当他侧身绕过Abigail和Chiyoh，Will感觉仿佛亲热被撞见，好像Hannibal喂他推他就像上二垒。  
  
如果真的如此，他回想，他们已经停在二垒很久了。  
  
                                                                  ***  
  
显然Hannibal打算让Will继续光屁股，因为他给Will留的衣服里并没有内裤。这件衣服看上去更正式一些，不是棉质的。上面绣着蝴蝶，靠，这绝不是巧合。Hannibal对于隐喻真的是物尽其用。  
  
他叹了口气，穿上。丝滑的质地轻柔滑过他的老二和蛋蛋，让他备受折磨，他低声说，“该死的，Hannibal。”  
  
他又穿上羊毛外套，套上拖鞋，走回厨房。  
  
当他滑开厨房门，Abigail和Chiyoh都坐在桌边。Abigial上下打量了他一下，努力止住笑，却失败了；Chiyoh的表情有种淡淡的不喜欢。  
  
Hannibal转过身，手里拿着两只碗，呆住了，贪婪的用眼神吞噬他。  
  
“你想要我转个圈吗？” Will干巴巴的说。  
  
“我想要你坐下，吃掉至少半碗，” Hannibal说，把碗放在Chiyoh和Abigail面前。是拉面，加了他先前尝过的豚骨汤，卖相也不错。  
  
他放在Will面前的碗并不完全一样——没有生菜，但给他加了一个非常柔软的煮鸡蛋，炖肉被切成了小片。感觉有点像被当做小孩子，但他只是很开心能吃到炖肉。  
  
然后，他意外惊喜的看到Hannibal Lecter嘴巴里塞满面条。  
  
“热面条不等人，” Hannibal建议，用筷子指着Will。“快吃。”  
  
Will开动了，这跟Hannibal以往的食物一样美味，不过他承认用了从店里买的新鲜面条，因为即便他的技能也是有限度的。  
  
“那么，我们离城市近吗？” Will问。他从窗外只能看到一片雪松林。  
  
“不近，” Hannibal说。“我们在山上。别墅是为了消暑设计的——很少有人常年住在这里。”  
  
换而言之：很少有人注意到这房子有人入住，即使注意到，这里的人总是来去匆匆，他们也不会引起关注。  
  
“所以你就是随意在日本有座房子？” Will问。Hannibal看了他一眼，Will顺从的往嘴里塞面条。  
  
“这是我婶婶的，” Hannibal说。“Chiyoh一直在照料。”  
  
这并没有解释Chiyoh是谁，她为什么把Will偷带出医院，带出国。不过，当他认真看时，他看到爱——让Chiyoh对Hannibal忠诚的爱，在他婶婶去世后很久。她一定去世了；现在他知道该看向哪里，他依然能看到悲伤萦绕在Chiyoh周围。  
  
Will勇敢的努力吃光碗里的食物，尽管不愿承认，Hannibal赞许的表情让他异常温暖。  
  
                                                                  ***  
  
医生们告诉他康复会非常缓慢——需要愈合的不光是皮肤，还有腹壁，肌肉和肠脏。他花了很多时间睡觉，知道自己会继续这样，无论喜欢与否。  
  
当他厌烦了日本日间电视——并没有花多久——，Hannial非常亲切的跟Will分享他的平板。但因为Hannibal就是，额，Hannibal，当然Will一打开平板，第一个选项就是Tattlecrime。  
  
“当真？” Will从起居室的床垫上说，斜靠在枕头上。  
  
Hannibal正在厨房里泡茶，他看上去镇定自若。“我喜欢紧跟时事。”  
  
“你喜欢跟踪我，即使当我跟你在一起时，” Will反驳，但开始翻看Will Graham神秘从医院消失的文章。Chiyoh一定很小心，因为Freddie并没多少素材——有几张Will坐在轮椅里的医院监控照片，但没有拍到Chiyoh的脸，Freddie并不知道她是谁或他们去了哪里。不过，Freddie从不会因为缺乏事实而烦扰，不幸的是，Will在医院时用的高级止痛药让他有点失控，说了很多。  
  
 **有没有可能是Graham，渴望他的准凶手，设计了自己的逃脱？**  
  
“她远在大洋彼岸，可我依然想掐死她，” Will喃喃的说。  
  
“如果你真的杀了她，就不成问题了，” Hannibal说，仿佛他在责怪Will忘了从店里买什么东西。他递给Will一杯茶，盘腿坐在Will的床垫边。  
  
Will看着他。“我不会那么做，” 他小心地说，因为他需要现在就说清楚。为了追随Hannibal，Will跨越了很多界限，但他不会做Hannibal的谋杀同伴，不是Hannibal看上去想要的那种。“首先，谁还会拍你的马屁？”  
  
Hannibal哼了一声，但没有继续面前的讨论——Will确定，他们某个时候一定会继续——他说，“Lounds小姐相当冒昧。那并不意味着，她没有偶尔获知真相。”  
  
“比如说，” Will讥笑。  
  
“她称我们为‘谋杀夫夫’。”  
  
Will眯起眼睛。“我想要听听，你怎么觉得那会是真相。”  
  
“嗯，” Hannibal说。“我们结婚了。”  
  
“才怪，” Will说。  
  
Hannibal抿了一口茶。“我本意是让我们成为一家人。伪造护照时，一并伪造结婚证书，看上去很明智。”  
  
“那么，我们是Anders夫夫？” Will难以置信的说。  
  
“我考虑过用连字符，不过否决了。”  
  
“哇喔，” Will讥讽的说。“你考虑的那么周详，我却连个求婚都没有。”  
  
“我邀请你跟我一起离开，” Hannibal提醒他。  
  
“连个戒指都没有。”  
  
“Will——” Hannibal开口，看上去有点惊愕。  
  
“我不愿告诉你，但如果我一点都不记得，我们的新婚之夜就没什么好说的，” Will毫不留情的接着说。  
  
Hannibal的眼睛微微眯起，这意味着Will很快会听到反驳。但首先他握住Will的手，说，“我给你准备了戒指。”  
  
他们之间的紧张陡然拉紧。部分因为Hannibal握着他的手，仿佛他珍贵无比。部分因为猛然击中Will的 **渴望** ——额，击中的不是腹部，因为他知道那感觉怎样——却是温柔的某处，因为尽管发生了这么多，Hannibal依然最了解他，Will跟他在一起时，感觉前所未有的充满活力。  
  
“你把它留在巴尔的摩了吗？” Will问，当他看到Hannibal脸上略有狼狈的表情时，他嘴角抽动，微笑了。“噢不——什么，丢在了铁轨上？扔到了大海里？”  
  
"我丢到了一个神龛的功德箱里，” Hannibal承认。“人们通常放零钱进去。”  
  
“哇喔，” Will再次说。他从不该低估Hannibal戏剧化泄愤的水准。  
  
“无关紧要。它并不适合目前的情形。”  
  
Will斜瞄了他一眼。“怎么不适合？”  
  
Hannibal的手依然温暖的握着他的手，他的大拇指抚摸着Will的指关节。“那是个婚戒，有点朴素。你想要我求婚，那需要一枚完全不同的戒指。”  
  
“不，并没有。我没有要你求婚，我只是指出那是 **习俗** 。”  
  
“亲爱的Will，” Hannibal说，他看着Will，仿佛Will是一切，绝对的一切。  
  
“我们都没有亲过，” Will厉声说。  
  
“我真是太怠慢了，” Hannibal说，捧起Will的脸，低下头。Will不能抬头，他只能等，半秒钟感觉像是几个小时那么久，直到Hannibal的嘴唇碰到他的。Hannibal温柔的亲吻他，仿佛他觉得Will会反对——相反，Will抓着Hannibal的头发，把他拉近，定在那里，正在他想要的地方。  
  
                                                                  ***  
  
“为什么我还吃了一惊？” Will喃喃的自言自语。房间里并排的两张单人床垫，变成了一张大床垫，显然是双人的。  
  
几分钟后，Hannibal进来了，穿着睡衣。真正的睡衣，不是Will通常的T恤和短裤。他还带着他的医药包。“你换衣服上床前，我想看一看。”  
  
“那天晚上你让我穿着浴衣睡的，” Will说。  
  
“棉质日式浴衣可以穿着睡。那件和服不可以，” Hannibal说。  
  
Will闭上眼睛。“请告诉我这不是古着。”  
  
“欺骗可不是婚姻的好开端，” Hannibal淡淡的说，跪在Will脚边。他轻柔的敞开和服的上部，沿着Will肩膀滑下，垂在他的腰带上。  
  
“我真的不是那种男孩，” Will告诉他。  
  
Hannibal被逗乐了。“Will，谁都不能指责你 **随便** 。”  
  
“额，只要我们说清楚就好,” Will说，Hannibal奖励了他一个小小的微笑，Will忍不住也笑了。  
  
Hannibal解开纱布，小心的清洗伤口周围，然后重新包扎。然后他走到衣橱前，滑开门，给Will取出一件叠好的日式浴衣。这一件是淡淡的水蓝色，还有几何图形的印花。  
  
依然没有内裤，Will注意到。明天，他会坚持要内裤——如果Hannibal想要用华丽的衣服打扮他，没问题，但Will可不会再让丝质面料蹭他的老二一整天。  
  
当他从洗手间回来，Hannibal躺在床垫的一侧，手里拿着一本书。Will飞机上看的杂志和书放在另一侧，被子为他掀开了。Hannibal起身帮他躺下，然后给他盖好被子，让护士之外的人给他掖被角感觉很好。  
  
他打算再拿起钓鱼杂志看一会，但他一整天都在小睡，跟Hannibal相处，感觉这一天已经足够了。他闭上眼睛，某个时刻，Hannibal关上灯。当Hannibal在被子下找到他的手，跟他手指交缠，他几乎睡着了。  
  
                                                                  ***  
  
他没怎么注意，一周就过去了。Chiyoh多数时间不在，显然只是偶尔来吃饭。跟他的床垫相比，Will花了更多时间坐在一把背部可调的地板椅上。Hannibal亲吻他道早安和晚安，他们单独在厨房时还常常偷香。Will和Abigail玩起了一个名为“这个广告推销的是什么产品？”的游戏。他们很少猜对。  
  
Will今天穿着暗红色的和服，绣着飞翔的白鹤。被要求时，Hannibal的确给了他内裤——不幸的是，Will本该要求的更明确，因为Hannibal提供的内裤有点偏淫荡，跟他光屁股时一样惹他分心。  
  
“你觉得这一套怎么样？” Hannibal问，把他的平板递给Will。又一套待出租的巴黎公寓。  
  
Will仔细浏览照片库；他的法语非常有限，局限于英语同根词和路易斯安那克里奥耳式法语的残留。这好过一点不懂，但也没好多少。所以文字描述对他没什么帮助。  
  
“租金贵的离谱，” 他告诉Hannibal，因为数字并不需要翻译。  
  
“位置，位置，” Hannibal叹息。  
  
“你确定你想住在市里？” Will问。“住在郊外，难道不是——更安全？”  
  
“巴黎到处都是外籍人士，” Hannibal说。“而且我想让Abigail念大学时住在家里。”  
  
“但是，爹地，完整的大学体验怎么办呢？” Will问，惹人讨厌的忽闪着睫毛。  
  
Hannibal轻轻吸了口气；小小的卡顿，他平常状态的短暂变化。  
  
但如果Will没有推理出来并开始喜欢daddy kink，他很可能就不会处于今天的境地。他好奇是否Hannibal一直都有此癖好，还是纯粹是因为他对Will的痴迷。  
  
不管怎样，如果必要，他会充分利用来获得自己想要的东西。  
  
“让我们在城市边缘找套房子，” Will说。“Abigail可以在周末回家——她需要空间长大成人，我们俩时刻跟着可不行。你至少需要放弃这点掌控。”  
  
Hannibal噘嘴思考。“你会让我放弃更多。”  
  
“第一年不许杀戮，” Will说，严厉的看着他。“你不会那样威胁到我们一家的安全。”  
  
Hannibal眯起眼睛。“你觉得我会如此疏忽以致被抓住？”  
  
“现在他们在追捕你了——追捕我们，” Will说，强调他们新得的复数。“会比你习惯的审视更严密。如果她不得不很快离开，送Abigail去念大学又有什么意义？”  
  
Hannibal沉默了，但他握住Will的手。过去一周他一直在这样做——睡前，在房子里短短散步时，一起坐在起居室时，就像他们现在。“这是你的爱的代价吗，Will？”  
  
“不，” Will稳稳的说。“这是我的陪伴的代价。”   
  
Hannibal凝视着他。“第一年之后呢？这陪伴会延伸到？”  
  
“我会吃你的食物，无论你的肉来自哪里。但你要答应我，你获取时会多加小心。”  
  
“如果我希望跟你一起获取？”  
  
“我不能保证，” Will说。Hannibal的手握紧了。  
  
“但你没有忽视这个可能性。”  
  
“我是说有可能，但如果真的可能，也只是偶尔，” Will说，因为事实是他真的不知道这是否是他想要的，正如Hannibal所说——欺骗可不是婚姻的好开端。  
  
“你觉得这是我需要付出的代价，” Hannibal轻声说，若有所思。  
  
“除非你想要我伤透我俩的心离开，是的。” 在他自己听来，这威胁很令人信服，他感觉到那可能的分离带来的痛，刻骨铭心。  
  
Hannibal把Will拥入怀中，紧紧抱住。他的温暖渗入Will皮肤，淡淡的须后水的味道充满了Will的鼻子，他的手指尖轻轻刷过缝起被他切开的皮肤的线。  
  
                                                                  ***  
  
环绕别墅的雪松林把剩下的世界隐藏起来。或者至少，Will敢于冒险去看的世界，目前并没有很大。  
  
让他意外的是，Abigail主动提出早晨陪他出去散散步。他多数时候都只在房子里走来走去，但他觉得出去散散步应该不错。他不能否认自己有一点点发疯。  
  
“我们会走到狐狸们那里，然后我们就回来，” Abigail跟Hannibal保证。  
  
Hannibal挂起一块擦碗巾，然后熟练地摆正。看到这个，Will感觉到心中涌起某种危险又愚蠢的感情，这可能证明他终究还是发疯了。“需要我就喊我，” Hannibal说，然后在Abigail头顶印下一个吻。  
  
当然，Hannibal不会允许Will只穿着他的夏季和服出门。“我对你的手足有既得利益，” 他说着，用一件特么的皮草外套把Will裹起来，仿佛Will是什么黑帮老大的女人。  
  
“那要不很烦人，要不就是癖好，要不两者兼有，” Will告诉他。  
  
Hannibal只是对着他微笑了，抬起他的手，亲吻他的指节，然后是他的指尖。“散步愉快。Abigail，请不要让他劳累过度。”  
  
“我们很快回来，” 她说，然后小心地带Will从后门走进森林。  
  
“狐狸们是什么？” 他们慢慢沿着一条土路走着，Will问。  
  
“他们是山上一个小神龛的一部分。不远。”  
  
Will点点头，集中精力好好走路，握着Abigail的胳膊作为额外的支撑。雪松的味道扑面而来；天有点阴，仅有的日光很难穿透森林。  
  
如果Abigail没有拉住他，他很可能就错过了那个神龛。“看那里，” 她说。  
  
粗糙的石头台阶沿山而上，通往由两座狐狸雕像围在中间的小小神龛。狐狸的尾巴和耳朵尖上点缀着苔藓，神龛的木头看上去灰扑扑的，饱经风霜。神龛的前面放着一个小蜜橘，跟放在Hannibal厨房碗里的一样。  
  
Will在一级台阶上坐下，Abigail挤坐在他身边。“你经常来这里，” 他说，他不需要眼帘后的钟摆摆动就知道这是事实。  
  
“每天，” 她说。“Chiyoh带我来的。是个思考的好地方。”  
  
“你会思考什么？”  
  
Abigail沉默了一会。“我思考发生过的，接下来会发生什么。”  
  
“你想要接下来发生什么？” Will问。  
  
她耸耸肩，Will等着。终于，她说，“我想要我们成为一家人。在一起。”  
  
“那就是我们的计划，” 他说。  
  
她靠在他身上。他迟疑了，然后伸出一只胳膊环着她的肩膀。“他切开你，丢下你，” 她低声说。  
  
“对，” Will说，然后叹了口气。“是的。”  
  
他们又坐了一会。然后Abigail说，“有时晚上，你能看到远处有一串光，缓慢的移动。”  
  
“移动？”  
  
Abigail点点头。“Chiyoh说那是狐の婚。婚礼队伍。”  
  
Will想象着，夜色中一连串的纸灯笼。他颤抖了，扭头去看那两只狐狸雕像。它们看上去并不驯服。  
  
“我准备好回去了，” 他说，Abigail扶他起来。  
  
晚些时候黄昏时分，在他的请求下，Hannibal陪他再次去神龛。比起Abigail，他更多地倚靠在Hannibal胳膊上——早上的散步比他想象的更花费精力。  
  
等他们到达神龛，原来的小蜜橘不见了。  
  
“森林里有狐狸吗？我是说，真的狐狸，” 他问。  
  
Hannibal若有所思的皱起眉。“我曾经见过一只，当我年轻时第一次来拜访。如果有更多，我也不意外。”  
  
Will从外套口袋里掏出他带来的小蜜橘。“可以扶我上台阶吗？” 他问。  
  
他们慢慢来——石阶并不平整，也没有栏杆。等他们走到石阶顶端，Will花了一会平稳呼吸，然后走向前。“我该怎么做？” 他问，迟疑的拿着小蜜橘。  
  
“把你的供品放在那里，” Hannibal说，示意一个木质功德箱上的一个小祭坛。Will照做了，确保它不会轻易滚下来。“然后你拉铃，鞠躬两次，拍手两次，然后祈祷，再次鞠躬。”  
  
Will深吸一口气，然后拉了拉细绳，叮当的铃声传来，没有意外撞到头鞠躬两次，拍手两次，然后停顿。“你该祈祷什么？”  
  
“心中所想，” Hannibal简单的说。  
  
Will闭上眼睛，然后想着。他远离他童年的教堂，远离新奥尔良的天主教弥撒。根据他的以往经历，祈祷从未帮到他什么。他好奇Hannibal会祈祷什么。  
  
他再次睁开眼睛，鞠躬。日光近乎消失了，但上面装有板条的木质功德箱里有东西吸引了他的目光。  
  
硬币堆里有两枚金质婚戒。  
  
“我们回家吧，” Will说，在Hannibal带他们下台阶前，Will亲吻了他，把他紧紧拉近，仿佛永远不会放手。  
  
                                                                 ***  
  
又过了几晚，Hannibal决定该拆线了。  
  
“你非常镇定，” Hannibal剪开线头开始抽线，注意到。  
  
“我很确定你完全胜任，” Will干巴巴的说。“睡着了都没问题。”  
  
Hannibal的临床动作有种古怪的魅力——他举手投足如此确定高效，仿佛眨眼之间，所有的缝线都被拆除了，Hannibal轻柔的清理伤处，然后脱掉手套。  
  
“你要给我出院医嘱吗？” Will问。  
  
Will有点开玩笑的意思，但Hannibal看上去很严肃，他说，“我们可以增加你外出散步的距离，但接下来的几周内，你都不应该举超过五磅重的东西。我们可以继续让你过渡到正常饮食，降低你的类鸦片药物的摄入量。”  
  
“我现在就要警告你，这会让大家的日子都不好过，” Will说，但总体来讲，听上去他恢复的不错。  
  
“Abigail和我会支持你，Will，” Hannibal说。“我非常有信心你会继续顺利康复。”  
  
“我只是说，我很可能会脾气很坏。”  
  
“知道了，” Hannibal说，看上去对这前景非常开心，真的不该这样。  
  
Will躺在床垫上，和服敞开，穿着他确定相当昂贵的内裤。“现在我们可以上床了吗？” 他问，因为他只是凡人，Hannibal除了亲吻缠绵拒绝更进一步。  
  
Hannibal对他做个鬼脸。“我觉得我有可能许可你重新开始性生活。”  
  
“你有条件？” Will问，但他几乎不在乎是什么条件，因为说真的，Hannibal一直在折磨他。  
  
Hannibal一只手指轻轻抚摸Will的脖颈，抚过只被他的和服领子部分遮住的可笑吻痕。“我会建议处于恢复期的病人性生活中多加小心。就你来讲，我觉得我们应该谨慎行事，循序渐进，以免延误你的康复。”  
  
“额，这听上去烦人的有道理，” Will说。他在Hannibal沉甸甸，贪婪的目光下扭了扭。  
  
Hannibal俯身过来，双手放在Will肩膀两侧。“我觉得你最好躺着，乖乖接受我给予的，” 他说。  
  
“只要你会给我点 **什么** ，” Will说，因为随着时光流逝，他理应更明智，但很可能总会喜欢顶嘴。“目前为止，这个蜜月真的不怎么样。”  
  
“我以为你会觉得这个地点很浪漫，” Hannibal喃喃的说，嘴角浮上一丝笑意。  
  
“你到底是哪里有问题？” Will问，然后把Hannibal拉低，亲了上去。一开始跟原来那些吻一样缓慢甜蜜，然后Will变得不耐烦，他开始拉扯Hannibal的毛衣，亲吻变得更加不顾一切。  
  
但Hannibal对于克制相当认真——他用前臂把Will和服的袖子按在床垫上，说，“轻一点，Will。”  
  
“我已经几乎脱光了——有什么原因你不能也脱光吗？” Will反驳。  
  
“要有耐心，亲爱的男孩，” Hannibal在他喉咙边低语，好吧——Will可以接受这个，他有点生气自己轻易就接受了。但现在他顾不上在乎，因为Hannibal正一路亲到他昨天咬的可怕的爱痕，手指挑逗着Will淫荡的内裤腰带。  
  
“如果我射在你的毛衣上，那都是你的错，” Will说，然后在Hannibal啃咬他喉咙时，轻呼出声。  
  
“我不会那么浪费，” Hannibal说，抽身回来看着Will的眼睛。“我想要品尝你，咽下每一滴。”  
  
这真的不应该也让他兴奋，但他没有时间生气，因为Hannibal沿着Will身体滑下，流连于他的乳头，然后亲吻他的胸骨。他避开粉嫩的伤疤，拉下Will的内裤，却没有完全脱下。Will突然明白他是Hannibal的新画布，台灯的柔光投下阴影，朦胧照亮。Will被按照Hannibal的审美喜好摆布，和服半遮半掩与他的肌肤相辉映，内裤的松紧腰带卡在他的蛋蛋下面，把它们推上去，这样它们就跟他硬挺的老二一起被展示，只供Hannibal观看。  
  
“你打算只是看看吗？” Will问。  
  
“那就足够了，” Hannibal说，嗓音沙哑满含感情，噢老天——他是认真的。  
  
“对我可不够，” Will说。“如果足够，Freddie的读者会跟我非常开心的在一起。”  
  
Hannibal眼睛暗了下来；这个挑逗并不含蓄，但涉及到Will，Hannibal的感觉貌似并不需要含蓄。Will有点 **喜欢** ，喜欢他让Hannibal无法控制自己，感情纯粹，坦诚，还有些特么的疯狂。  
  
Hannibal把他的内裤完全脱掉，然后终于碰了他，轻轻抚摸了几下他的老二，然后握着根部，低头慢慢舔着头部。  
  
“噢，操，” Will喘息着，Hannibal抬头看着他，终于把Will含到嘴里。他的神经感觉乱作一团，太习惯于疼痛，突然被内啡肽席卷。他挣扎着适应Hannibal的嘴唇和舌头带来的快感；他从Hannibal眼中看到的占有欲，欲望和炽热锋利的爱意让他飘飘然。  
  
当Hannibal轻轻揉着他的蛋蛋，它们绷紧了，Will想向他的嘴里挺动，但Hannibal的前臂牢牢按着他的腰。所以他别无选择，只能听Hannibal的话，乖乖接受被给予的。在Hannibal看来，他给予的相当不错——他的嘴巴很温暖，他把Will深深含在嘴里，吸吮他，仿佛他无比渴求。当Will气喘吁吁的说，“操——我要——” Hannibal全都吞下，喉咙动着，目光陶醉。  
  
Will躺在那里，喘着粗气，他能听见Hannibal也气喘吁吁。他感觉疲惫不堪，愉悦的筋疲力尽，但他可不是只顾自己爽的那种人，不打算不管Hannibal。他拉了拉Hannibal的毛衣，说，“过来，” Hannibal听从了。“你为什么还穿着衣服？” Will抱怨，放弃了注定失败的毛衣，伸手去拉Hannibal的腰带。他把Hannibal推倒，让他仰躺在床上，终于把他的裤子和内裤脱下，然后抬起一条腿，跨坐在Hannibal大腿上。他几乎因为疲惫而颤抖，这妨碍了他，但他可以让Hannibal愉悦享受。他凌乱的和服敞开着，在Hannibal的注视下舔湿自己的手，然后开始撸动。Will喜欢Hannibal的老二在他手里的重量，喜欢Hannibal目不转睛地看着他，Will撸动时，他发出的小小的喘息呻吟。前液和口水让一切都变得湿滑。  
  
尽管如此，Will有点需要Hannibal在他跌倒前高潮，所以他决定还是大胆试一试。他撸动的更有力更快，挑逗着不熟悉的包皮，然后低声说，“快点，爹地，求你了。”  
  
Hannibal抬起身子在Will手中快速挺动了几次，然后猛烈地高潮了，射到了自己的腹部。Will瘫倒在Hannibal的身侧，沉溺于Hannibal有点不稳的抚摸他的头发。因为Will就是忍不住，他说，“你也爽到了吗，爹地？”  
  
“坏孩子，” Hannibal轻声说。  
  
“你爱我，” Will轻快的说。  
  
停顿了一下，然后Hannibal说，“我知道。”  
  
                                                                 ***  
  
他们又呆了一个月，直到Will恢复的不需要轮椅就能旅行。Hannibal收起浴衣和和服，不过Will相当确定，其中几件会神秘的出现在他的衣橱里，在他们位于巴黎郊外的小房子。  
  
“我不会在公共场合穿那件黑帮老大女人的皮草外套，” Will警告Hannibal。  
  
Hannibal叹了口气，仿佛Will就是个磨练；Abigail说，“那可以给我吗？”  
  
这引发了关于合身，匀称的大讨论，Will没在听，而是确保厨房里的煤油炉加热器安全的收起来。Chiyoh不会跟他们一起走，她也不会呆在这里，所以他们在认真的关闭房子。  
  
“我们会回来吗？” Will问正在打包行李的Hannibal。Will主动提出帮忙，但毫不意外，Hannibal告诉他，欢迎Will陪着他，但不许碰任何东西，也不许提出任何最优打包的建议。  
  
“我应该会想回来，” Hannibal说。“樱花季的京都不容错过。”  
  
“我是说回到这座房子，” Will说。他一手放在门口平滑的木头上，历史悠久，照料精心。“我喜欢这里。”  
  
“如果你想，” Hannibal关上行李箱，站起身。“如果你允许我把这作为新婚礼物送给你，我会很高兴。”  
  
“我不需要一整座度假别墅，” Will抗议。“不管怎样，你还没有跟我求婚。” 他都忍了一个月了，因为Hannibal，实际上，除此之外别的都做了——他预定了一所法国小教堂，缠着Will征求他对婚礼花艺，蛋糕和配色方案的意见。Abigail买了新裙子，Will不知道他自己的西装是什么样子，但如果他了解Hannibal，那一定很帅气。  
  
这时Abigail在大厅里喊Hannibal，Hannibal告辞去帮她，留下Will无所事事。他们第二天早上去机场，Will觉得自己会很想念这里。他走到跟他们卧室相连的游廊，蜿蜒到房子后面；月光明亮，并不像以前那么冷了。  
  
当Chiyoh的声音传来，他吓了一跳。“那么，你会跟他们一起走，” 她平静的说。  
  
Will慢慢点点头。“你会做什么？”  
  
Chiyoh略微耸耸肩。“我不知道，” 她说，听上去对形势的变化很意外。  
  
“祝好运，” Will告诉她。“谢谢你绑架我。”  
  
“你非常奇怪，” 她告诉他，重新消失在房子里。  
  
过了一会，Hannibal来到游廊，加入他，手里拿着一瓶米酒，两个杯子。他还带了Will的羊毛外套——毫不意外是名牌羽织，Will也不会在公共场合穿——但非常温暖舒适，现在他很高兴的穿上了。  
  
他们把腿搭在游廊边上坐下，雪松林环绕着他们，被月光照亮。Will拿起酒瓶倒酒，然后停下了，注意到他杯子里有东西。戒指在月光下闪闪发亮，看不太清楚细节，但上面镶嵌着不起眼的闪光的什么。对Hannibal来说，真是相当克制了。  
  
“现在我该问，你是否打算向我求婚吗？” Will说。  
  
“尽管我喜欢没有名分的跟你在一起，我更希望永远不再跟你分开，” Hannibal说。  
  
Will低头看着戒指。“这是你的陪伴的代价吗？”  
  
“不，” Hannibal说。“我会付出你的代价，完全值得。但我会跟你在一起，无论结婚与否。”  
  
Will戴上戒指，把Hannibal拉过来，亲了上去，缓慢温柔。“跟我结婚，” Will轻声说。  
  
“当然，” Hannibal说。“亲爱的Will，当然。”  
  
越过Hannibal的肩头，他觉得自己能看到黑暗中有东西，像是一连串的光。Will闭上眼睛，祈祷。


End file.
